Eternal Calm
by purplehex666
Summary: Sin was gone and the people of Spira thought that peace would follow, but all they got was a a whole other set of problems. Yuna bashing. boyxboy TidusxOC and WakkaxOC. Enjoy and let me know what you think.


"That bitch!" My fist hit the wall. "How dare she cancel our game for her stupid ass concert! That slut can't even sing! Plus," I pointed a finger at my captain, Deim, "She's only in it for the money!" I turned towards the wall and kicked it.

"Would you calm down people are staring?" Her blue eyes scanned the crowd, while she pushed her chocolate brown hair from her face. "And why are you so mad anyhow? That gives us more time to train." I gave her a 'go-to-hell' look before leaning against the wall. "Besides the game's only been put off until Friday."

"What? No, no, no! I was planning on being in Besaid by Thursday afternoon! Not here with that whore, who wants to sleep with her cousin! Poor Riku!" And just to be a drama queen I put my hands over my face and acted like I was crying my eyes out. By this point Deim had decided to pretend that she never knew me, and started to walk away. Why do people do that? And I've notice they mostly do so when I'm right…Well almost right. I know Yuna doesn't want Riku; she wants Tidus, MY Tidus. I wonder if anyone would care if the famous High Summoner went missing? "Speaking of Tidus, I need to tell him what that hoe did." Now to go inside the building I've been abusing.

After asking one of the councilmen if I could use their commsphere, and then asking them to leave, was when the sphere came to life. So, after telling it to contact Besaid I went to find a chair to sit in, walking around all day while trying not to kill Yuna's followers are tough on a person's feet.

"Hello." Lulu's face appeared on the screen. I'm shocked that her hair hasn't turned grey yet from dealing with the baby and Waka and Luc with their crazy life.

"What's up? Is Tidus around?" I asked while playing with a strand of red hair, eyes glued to the small screen. They really need to make these things bigger.

"Not at this moment, but if it's not anything important or having to deal with your sex life then I could take a message." She gave me a small smile. As if she had anything to say about that! She talked to me about her sex life all the time when she was teaching me black magic. This woman is evil, but I love her.

"Yeah, tell him that the game has been put off until Friday, because of the concert crap. And that I'll see him next week." Thinking about spending a whole week with Tidus was giving me thoughts I shouldn't have right at this moment.

"Does your captain know what you're planning?" She narrowed reddish-brown eyes.

"No, and it's her fault. She walked away acting as if I was just some random person, even though we've been friends for years." I decided to leave out what we were talking about. It's none of Lulu's business anyway.

"I'm not even going to ask. And when I see Tidus I'll tell him." With that she disconnected and I was left staring at a blank screen. How can people be so fucking rude?

_In Besaid:_

Luc lay in the darken room, with his arms wrap around his lover. Slowly he leaned down to kiss the tan shoulder.

"Are you ready for this weekend?" Luc whispered, not wanting to ruin the peace behind the two.

"Yeah, can't wait." Wakka mumbled before burying his head into his pillow, making his orange hair even messier. Luc let out a low chuckle as he leaned over and kissed the tan man on the cheek.

"One would think you would be bouncing for joy." Wakka just reach over to hit his purple haired lover on the ass.

"Tryin' to sleep. Go 'way." Brown eyes looked into Golden ones as if begging to have a few more hours of rest.

"Fine." Luc rolled over and let his bare feet hit the cold floor. "Oh, don't forget Tidus will be here soon." With that Luc went to go take a long hot shower.

_In Luca:_

That bitch's music to damn loud and must those idiot people scream like that! There are some people in this city that actually want to sleep! Man, I wish that people would kill the two colored eye freak. Why do people like her again? Oh, yeah the whore killed Sin.

"What to do while that crap is going on?" Though of course if our game wasn't postponed I would be packing for Besaid to see Tidus. "I guess I could go find somewhere to train." Letting my feet dangle off the edge of the bed I leaned back to thinking of where would be a nice place of where I could practice with my magic and gunblade. "Or I could just go to the gym…" Or I could just skip the game and go and have some fun with a certain dirty blonde hair man. "But I've been waiting for this game." Choices, choices. So many I can't figure out what I want to do. Falling back onto the bed I closed my eyes, just wanting this night to end, or maybe this whole week. Can't believe I had to go through two days of people getting all hyped up for the 'wonderful and amazing' High Slu….Summoner. And now I still have to wait a day before I get to kick some Luca ass. "Life sucks ass."


End file.
